The Darkened Sky
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Summary: Tsuna wonders if he really should be risking his life right and left and wonders if he should try escape it all. That is, until Hibari Kyoya gave him a reason. Pride. 1827 ONE-SHOT.


The Darkened Sky

Summary: Tsuna wonders if he really should be risking his life right and left and wonders if he should try escape it all. that is, until Hibari Kyoya gave him a reason. Pride. 1827 ONE-SHOT.

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Amano Akira does.

* * *

><p><em>Was doing all this really worth it? The part where he risked his life for everything. Should he just... Give it up?<em>

"You will not give up."

_That time when he was forced to go to Kokuyo Land and was made to stop Mukuro from destroying everything. He was surprised he even made it out of there alive. He proved to be of no use whatsoever when it came down to it until the very end, but he had Leon help him out, so he couldn't count it as a full victory of his own._

"That infants partner supplied your weapon, it took no actual part in the fight."

_He let everyone down. Yamamoto hurt his arm, Gokudera-kun nearly died, Hibari-san-_

"Do not bring me into this Tsunayoshi."

_-got really injured. He was infected with the Sakura-kura virus. When he in alone, so many of his bones were broken... Tsuna... hadn't been useful at all to help Hibari-san at all, Gokudera-kun saved him._

"He did not save me, he accidentally 'assisted' me."

_Right after that, he was forced to partake in these battles for rings he did not even want. The Sky Battle was the worst. They injected poi...son..._

"You cannot blame yourself for that Tsunayoshi, none of us saw it coming."

_And that battle with Xanxus, that guy didn't hold anything back. He was cruel, all he wanted was to see his blood spill across the school grounds. He knew his friends needed him, but he was too weak to counter._

"Weak to counter? Sawada, you're an omnivore. Never call yourself weak, Tsunayoshi."

_He did manage to defeat Xanxus, but he hadn't been of any help on managing to get them to safety. Hibari-san broke free, got to Gokudera-kun and so on... So why hadn't Tsuna tried to ease their pain sooner? And he nearly failed the zero-point break through._

"Stop thinking negatively, Tsunayoshi."

_Then after that, he stupidly made the mistake of thinking that everything would calm down after the battle with the Varia was over, but how wrong he was. After his home-tutor Reborn 'somehow' got hit with the ten-year bazooka, he actually grew excited over suing Reborn's older form? He really was stupid._

"No offence Tsunayoshi, but I myself would have been curious on what the baby looked like ten years into the future."

_When Reborn didn't come back, he shrugged it off. If he had thought logically about it, he may have noticed there was something severely wrong, but being as no-good as he was, he failed to do so. After a while, sure, he did notice that something was wrong, so he went to ask Lambo about the Ten-Year-Bazooka._

_But being the idiot he was, he got himself hit by it in Lambo's recoil against him. The thing he didn't want was... ending up in a Coffin with the Vongola crest on it._

"Tsunayoshi, don't even think about it."

_Taking a sudden time skip, he was... fighting Genkishi? Wait... oh yeah... He was fighting the damn idiot who thought he was arrogant enough to be Byakuran's most loyal servant? Right then. But, he was strong, and he used the hell ring... his friends surrounded him and they... They grabbed him, the uniform Spanner gave him, his hair, his throat. They were betraying him! Hibari-san had his fingers wrapped around his throat and-_

"Tsunayoshi! Snap out of it!"

_Another time-skip. Forced onto his knees, in a very painful head-lock. Blood was splattering out of his mouth at a rapid rate and he could feel his throat closing up on him. he couldn't breathe, he couldn't breath-!_

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

_This is why he didn't want to do this, this is why he never wanted to-_

"WAKE UP!"

Tsuna opened his eyes and looked up blearily to see Hibari sitting over him. Unintentionally, Hibari had answered Tsuna's mumbles until he actually noticed the brunette boy was sleep-talking.

"What where you rambling about anyway?" questioned Hibari, going back under the covers, reaching for his book when-

Tsuna then went and hugged him tightly, plunging his head on the skylarks chest.

"I'm so sorry Hibari-san!" cried Tsuna miserably. "I failed yo-!"

"You failed me by doing what Tsunayoshi?" said Hibari, whacking Tsuna on the head with his book. "For trying your hardest to protect everyone? For getting yourself hurt for protecting the world?"

"No, I'm sorry for letting you get hurt!" said Tsuna stiffly. "I don't want to be-!"

"But you do want to be the Vongola Decimo." said Hibari before he could finish his sentence. "If you never became Vongola Decimo, you wouldn't have the strength to protect the ones you love."

"But I-"

"And I know you've come across your fair share of pain." said Hibari lightly, petting Tsuna's hair lightly. "But I do not want my Sky to be a darkened one."

"A darkened Sky?" asked Tsuna quietly. "I'm not the bright sky. I'm just no-good Tsuna."

"Hn. Don't insult yourself like that." scolded Hibari. "It hurts your own pride as well as my own."

"My pride as well as your own?"

"Hn." confirmed Hibari. "Think about it for a while."

Hibari then turned out the lights, leaving Tsuna to cling to him while contemplating things.

Everything Hibari-san had said was true. He was having doubts about who he wanted to be, and the Sky, himself, had darkened. A darkened sky was of no use to his friends.

So the answer was pretty simple.

His pride was his friends. His pride was having the strength to protect everyone. That's why he continued being the Vongola Decimo.

"Thank you, Hibari-san..." murmured Tsuna sleepily, snuggling down and wrapping a blanket around him and Hibari while wrapping his arms round the skylark.

Needless to say, Hibari lay awake as Tsuna dozed off happily, smirking madly.

* * *

><p>AN: Just a little something I typed up~ Sorry if it made no sense whatsoever xD


End file.
